How Deep is Your Love?
by FernClaw
Summary: A random collection of DS Songfics to inspire other works hopefully. Also ways of avoiding updating larger projects... Rated for language, Ideas, & possible depressingness Caution: Incredibley Sappy [Title song by the Bee Gees]
1. Stand Still, Look Pretty

Posted on: April 8, 2007

Word-count: 806

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Wreckers/their songs…. If I did I wouldn't be doing this!!!

Chapter one:

Stand Still, Look Pretty

The days were gray, wet and painful. Only two of the infamous trio were present on this particular day. They spent their day in his bedroom, listening to the radio that could be barely heard through their arguing.

"You've got to stop, just take a break! Just for a few days!" a young goth girl cried at her best friend. "You're always hurt. You're no good to the city if you die from lack of rest." Her words scorned him. "Yeah well, I'd like to see you protect this god-for-saken city sometime. You wouldn't last five seconds out there!" he said bitterly turning away from her, staring out the window and into the gray rain skies.

"I just worry. Why are you constantly pushing Tucker and I away? You're going to get yourself killed. Why can't you just give it rest? You're tearing yourself apart Danny!" the girl cried again. He just wouldn't get it.

He could feel his temper rising like a fueled hurricane in tropical waters. He turned to face her. "Ya know what Sam? I quit! Danny Phantom no longer exists! I've had it with ghosts, I've had it with my parents and I give up on life!" the raven-haired boy cried out finally letting long built up stress catch up to him. He whirled around back to the window, still fuming.

The girl opened her mouth to protest. "If you feel that strongly…" she whispered to herself. She reached over to the neglected radio and turned it up to drown their thoughts. Danny sighed and stared out the window solemnly, while Sam curled up in the desk chair.

_I want to paint my face  
And pretend that I am someone else  
Sometimes I get so fed up  
I don't even want to look at myself_

Danny turned his head so he could see Sam out of the corner of his eye. She seemed so depressed. He shouldn't have yelled__

But people have problems that are worse than mine  
I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time  
And I hate the way you look at me I have to say  
I wish I could start over

Sam just buried her head in her arms. _'I'm a lousy friend, if it weren't for me… Danny would have been a normal person.' _She thought feeling miserable. __

I am slowly falling apart  
I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start  
You might think it's easy being me  
You just stand still, look pretty

Danny's gaze returned to he gray window. He was feeling terrible for yelling at her, all the pent-up anger, stress and emotion inside of him was escaping. And he always took it out on Sam. __

Sometimes I find myself shaking  
In the middle of the night  
And then it hits me and I can't  
Even believe this is my life

Danny turned back to face his friend. She had buried her face into her arms. She did that whenever she cried. He stood and slowly walked over to her. "Thank you" he whispered into her ear.__

But people have problems that are worse than mine  
I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time  
And I wish that everyone would go and shut their mouths  
I'm not strong enough to deal with it

She gazed up into pained blue eyes. Tears smudged her eyeliner, and her sweatshirt sleeves. He was still hurting inside, she could tell. "For what?" she whispered back.

_I am slowly falling apart  
I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start  
You might think it's easy being me  
You just stand still, look pretty_

"For everything. Putting up with me lately mostly. I'm sorry, I've haven't slept properly in months. And I won't ever leave this town unprotected. Promise." She nodded, "I know you're stressed and it's okay…" He cut her off, "No it's not. I keep yelling at you and Tucker, and to be honest I hate it. I just don't know what to do to stop…"

_I am slowly falling apart  
I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start  
You might think it's easy being me  
You just stand still, look pretty_

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "It'll will get better, you'll see. And you know Tuck and I would never leave you stranded. We've got your back." they smiled, "Fine. Just stay out of harm's way. Just stand still and look pretty." He said softly, quoting the song without realizing it, causing them both to blush. "Ohmygawd, Did I just say that? I-I Totally didn't mean…."

She placed her finger on his lips, silencing him. "I knew you liked me Daniel Fenton. It took you long enough. All you needed was a rainy day and the right song."

Fc: Finally! I've had that stuck in my head for DAYS!!!! It's feels good to have it done.


	2. Heroes and Thieves

Posted On: November 1, 2007

Fc: I just heard this song not to long ago, and my first Reaction was Oh wow another song I can relate to Kingdom Hearts. Well I listened to it AGAIN, AND… I was like Oh duh, Danny Phantom! Fwhee! Man I'm a dork sometimes, but that's totally not the point of this mini rant.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, or the song "Heroes and Thieves"

Chapter Two:  
Heroes and Thieves

It was just another typical day in the life of Sam Manson. School, Ghost attacks, ditching me and Tucker for some alone time. As much as she loved her two best friends, she enjoyed having some time to herself to indulge in a secret passion of hers. Singing.

Now before everyone gets into my face, let me explain. Sam has been singing for years, it's a talent she hid from the world. She wasn't in the school choir, nor did she sing for her family or friends. She doesn't even sing along to the variety of well known winter songs. Sam was a serious person when it came to singing, I could tell. She puts her heart and soul into it, You can hear it in her voice. It's like hearing a lone angel singing.

Like I mentioned earlier, Sam's really sincere with her songs. She's only ever sung something that relates to her or someone, or something she knows fully. Like the song I first heard her sing. It was pure accident, but ever since, I've snuck out at night to listen to her sing. Invisibly of course. Well it happened a few nights after the whole cross-country trip to save our parents from Freakshow crisis. I was patrolling and I heard a soft, yet beautiful sound…

_Danny flew over Amity Park like he did every night. It was quiet and peaceful. He decided to stop in and visit Sam, just to see what she was up to. But upon reaching her window, he heard the most wondrous sound he'd ever heard. Like a siren's song only more majestic and flowing. Curiosity got the better of him and Danny peeked into Sam's room. She was sitting on her bed with a guitar in her hands. She played a graceful tune, before she opened her mouth. It only got better from there. _

_Well, disaster it strikes on a daily basis  
I'm looking for wisdom in all the wrong places  
But still want to laugh in disappointed faces  
But you can't help me  
I'm blinded by these_

_Danny had flown invisibly into her room, by now and floated silently, listening to his friend's voice grace each note._

_  
Heroes and Thieves at my door  
I can't seem to tell them apart anymore  
Just when I've figured it out  
Well darlin' it's you I'm without.  
_

_Danny was stricken with more curiosity. Who was she singing about? The song was true about the life she had now, but what was the meaning of the song?_

_  
Well I'm stubborn and wrong  
But at least I know it  
I keep moving along and hope I can get through this  
But maybe this song is the best I can do it  
So I'm patiently waiting on these_

_  
__Danny tried not to laugh, it was true. Sam was stubborn. Was she referring to the ghost fights she helped with in the second line? He could only guess._

_  
Heroes and Thieves at my door  
I can't seem to tell them apart anymore  
Just when I've figured it out  
Well darlin' it's you  
Darlin' it'__s you oh,  
Darlin' it's you I'm…_

_  
Without your comforting logic  
Like these days are the ones I'll miss  
And I seek a solitude that I can't find without you.  
Ah ah, ah  
Da da dum  
_

_Danny felt like he had to make his presence known to her. He just had to. Was he falling for his best friend? Maybe, the tinder was there, all that was needed was the right spark to light the flame. _

_  
It seems like I'm getting closer somehow  
A flicker of peace that I've finally found  
Thank you for believing in me now  
'Cause I do need it_

Well give me a year or two  
And I'll mend my ways and see these mistakes and  
When I see the truth

_Danny broke in, singing the next line, taking her hands in his._

_  
Well, darlin' trust me  
When I can't see  
I'll be coming back; I'll be coming back __to you these  
_

_Sam was a bit startled but finished the song with her now visible friend. She had a loving I'm-going-to-murder-you-later-look-on-her-face, though it passed in a few brief note of Danny's singing. He was surprised he even knew the words or could sing for that matter. Well the fact was he could sing, and well at that. _

_  
Heroes and Thieves at my door  
I can't seem to tell them apart anymore  
Just when I've figured it out  
Well, darlin' it's you  
Darlin' it's you  
Oh, darling it's you I'm without  
Da, da, dum_

_Danny looked at her with a look he once gave to Paulina and Valerie. Sam blushed and waved her hand in front of his face. "You'd better go before my parents find out," she said softly. Danny could only nod. The trance like state lingered as he left. _

On the way home, I left my adrenaline out. I was elated. I Was falling for Sam, but did she share my feelings? Or was she messing with me? Only time can tell.


	3. Hello

Posted on December 13th 2007  
FC: Something, I've been meaning to write. this although very short, is very sad and depressing. Character death implied, and mentioned. I've been in a down wards swing lately. Damn holidays... so anyway you've been warned.

Disclaimer: Do not own DP, Nor Evanescence's song "Hello"

_

* * *

_

_**HELLO**_

_Playground school bell rings again,  
Rain clouds come to play again,_

Danny held the limp form in his arms as the rain mingled with his tears. She was becoming colder, each breath weaker than the last. No ambulance could possibly save her now. His choked cries were heard throughout the student body, as they watched, frozen in fear and sadness.

_  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to,  
Hello..._

He held her tightly as she faded forever. His anguished cry echoed it's pain and suffering throughout the city. He was too late. It was his fault, he should've been there…

_If I smile and don't believe,  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream,_

He was a mess after that day, the days were gray. The rain never stopped, whether it was harsh or just drizzling. He tried to hide his pain, only causing more heartache.

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken,  
Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide,  
I don't cry..._

He couldn't cry. He just couldn't. He wanted to mourn her, he was in pain and he brought her death. 'It's all my fault…' some broken thoughts, from a broken spirit.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,  
Hello, I'm still here,  
All that's left of yesterday..._

It was all a dream of misery, and pain. It would be over. He would end it, quickly like she met her end. Then they'd be together. You'll see.

* * *

Fc: Oh it's like 12:30 in the morning while I was writing this, Couldn't sleep. Enjoy. 


End file.
